


Christmas Eve

by dowhatyouwannado_0420



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), THE9 (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bathtubs, Blow Jobs, Clubbing, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Good Taste, Lap Sex, Lapdance, Light Bondage, One Shot, Oral Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Stripping, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:36:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dowhatyouwannado_0420/pseuds/dowhatyouwannado_0420
Summary: The night where Yuxin's wink went even further for both Cai Xukun and her.(Mature one shot story)
Relationships: Cai Xukun/Liu Yuxin
Kudos: 15





	Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> (Do not read if you are uncomfortable with kunxin ship)

The day where a wink went even further.

24th December 2020. Its Christmas Eve. The day where people usually spend the night at home with their loved ones having dinner and opening presents. Kun just ended work in Shanghai and just arrived at his hotel room. Yes, he is working on Christmas Eve. He didn’t mind it though. He loves his work.

A phone call came. **“CAI XUKUN BRO come down to the club right now! I know you are in your hotel room. The club is on the 2 nd floor.”** Ziyi screamed through the phone. Before Kun could reply him, Ziyi ended the call. Kun signed. It’s not that he is tired, he just wanted to spend a quiet night.

His bro only calls him once in a while and its Christmas Eve, so he didn’t want to disappoint him. He changed into a T-shirt and jeans to keep it casual.

* * *

Yuxin was dragged to the club by Shuxin. She doesn’t like such a noisy environment and wanted to spend the night writing new music maybe. All of her members were down for the club and being a crowd pleaser, she couldn’t reject. Now, all of them are at their table ordering drinks. Yuxin is a lightweight but Shuxin ordered jello shots for everyone. She had no choice but to down two shots in one go.

They are now dancing at their table. Anqi has been eyeing this cute guy from the table beside them. **“Yuxin, there is a cute guy behind you who is staring at me for like 15 minutes now. Don’t turn back now. Turn discreetly.”** Anqi told Yuxin. Yes, Anqi is right. The guy is so obvious and staring intently that even Yuyan spotted him and is now laughing at Anqi.

**“Xiao Anqi go for it. Go to the dance floor. I’m sure he will follow.** ” Yuxin told Anqi while grinning. Following Yuxin’s suggestion, Anqi went to the dance floor and started dancing. To no surprise, the guy came behind Anqi and they are now dancing together. Anqi gave Yuxin a look pointing at the guy behind her and Yuxin returned back with a wink.

To her surprise, Kun was right beside Anqi and is now staring her with a confused look because he thought Yuxin winked at him. Yuxin embarrassed by her actions started looking for more drinks at the table. But they were out of drinks. So, she had to walk towards the end of the table looking for the waiter.

Right then, Kun came behind her, **“Why did you wink at me?”** he said near her ear as he lightly ruffle her short hair. Truthfully, when he saw her wink at him (not him), it gave him a lot of thoughts. A lot. They weren’t totally strangers. They have talked behind cameras and met at private gatherings. He is indeed interested in this charming girl in front of him, but he never made the move.

Yuxin jumped a little and now holding her chest, **“Kunkun, you scared me.”** And she slapped his arm. **“I wasn’t winking at you. I was winking at Anqi who was beside you.”** Yuxin said while laughing.

Now, Kun is embarrassed for thinking Yuxin actually winked at him. But he is not going to miss this chance. **“Come I’ll get you a drink.”** He dragged Yuxin by her hand to the bar.

This is now her third drink of the night and she is in the state of happy drunk. **“Kunkun, let’s dance.”** She pulled him to the dance floor, and they are now dancing and screaming at the top of their lungs to the lyrics.

The bells rang indicating its past 12 and the DJ started playing Mistletoe by Justin Bieber. In a swift movement, Kun grabbed Yuxin by her waist and turned her towards him. He put her hands over his shoulders. They are now swaying to the music. This made Yuxin blush as she leans on his chest. Right before the song ends, the DJ announced, **“Merry Christmas, everyone. I hope everyone is having a great night. Share the love. I have a mistletoe here.”** Flashing the mistletoe on the screen. **“Those with partners, kiss your partner. Singles, hug your friends beside you.”**

Kun is now staring at the girl who is slowly looking up at him as she bit her lower lip. He got lost in her eyes. It feels right. He leans in closer and the latter closes her eyes as their lips touch. It started off slow and sweet. Hungry for more, Kun bit Yuxin’s bottom lip. This made Yuxin groan in the kiss but obliged. Their tongues started exploring each other as Kun moves his hand to her neck tilting it slightly for more access.

Yuxin out of breath broke the kiss. Kun leaned down and said, **“Shall we go somewhere else?”** Yuxin nodded smiling and he pulled her by her hand out the club.

* * *

They are now in Kun’s hotel room. Kun gave her a cup of water. He turned on the TV and stopped at the sports channel airing a basketball game. **“Yuxin, let’s make a bet on this game. The loser has to grant the winner wish.”** Kun said as they sat on the sofa.

**“On but I get to pick first. My bet is on Warriors.”** Yuxin said.

**“Bad choice Baby girl. Lakers is going to win.”** Kun said while smirking.

Kun was right. Lakers won. 123 vs 101. Kun laughed and said, “See. I told you.” Yuxin rolled her eyes.

**“Now, grant my wish.”** Kun said as he places his hand on her thigh. “I want a lap dance from you Yuxin.” Yuxin how hiding her blushed face with her hands and Kun laughed, **“You can’t say no.”**

In a split second, she uncovered her face and smirked, **“I’ll do it. But you have to play by my rules.”** And raises her left brow. Yuxin now sitting on his lap tracing his collarbone. **“Can you handle it?”** she whispered in his ears.

**“Try me”** Kun whispered in her ears.

Instantly, she sat up straight and slowly unbuttoned her shirt making Kun gulp as he stares at her. She stood up and pulled him to a chair. **“Now, sit and give me your hands.”** Yuxin ordered. She took his hands and tied them with her shirt from behind the chair. Then she bends down near his ear, **“Keep your eyes open. Don’t even blink. If you do, don’t tell me I didn’t warn you”**

_‘She’s hot. But I can do it’_ Kun thought to himself as shivers went down his back.

Yuxin now standing in front of him topless. **“Like what you see?”** as she walks towards him moving her hips. She unbuttoned her jeans and said, **“Help me unzip them.”** She tiptoed and positioned the zip near his mouth. Kun has no other choice as he bit the zip handle and unzip her jeans as she played with his hair. His nose is dangerously near her vagina which almost caused his heart to jump out of his chest. She smells so nice he thought to himself.

Yuxin took off her jeans and leans her upper body to give him the view. She teased him by inching her boobs closer to his face. This caught Kun off guard and he blinked out of habit bitting his lips. **“Hmm, you blinked Kunkun. You have to beg me to continue, baby.”**

She turned around and act as if she is walking away. **“No, Yuxin please don’t leave me like this.”** Kun said causing her to smirk. She sat on his knees giving him her back. Then, she started to work her magic by slowing swaying her hips and then move them in a figure eight.

Kun looks at her back and her thin waist. **“You are so hot.”** Kun said it out loud. **“Oh. You haven’t seen everything.”** She said while turning around. She unclasps her bra and slowly rubs her boobs. Her hands trail her abs and then to her lower abs, right before she reaches her vagina, she works her way back to her boobs and the other hand massaging her butt. **“I want you to touch me like this Kun.”** This made Kun go crazy. She has no idea how hard he is now.

**“Yuxin, please help me.”** He said looking down at his member. This caused Yuxin to smirk and she kneels down in front of him opening his legs. She quickly took off his pants and strokes his member as she planted kisses near his inner thighs. This caused Kun to tremble.

Kun’s erected cock is already poking from under his boxers. Yuxin lowered the boxers and gulped at the sight of it. **“Take care of what you started Liu Yuxin.”** Kun hissed.

She started by slowly moving her hands up and down on his member. Then, she licked the tip of his member circling her tongue around it. Her tongue slides down the cock to his balls give it a slight toss. She spit a little on his penis and brought it inside her mouth. She moves the already erected penis up and down inside her mouth with her hand holding it.

Then, she stood up taking off her panties and slowly positioned herself as she inserted him inside her. The sudden pain caused her to hold Kun for support. **“Yuxin, kiss me please.”** Kun said out of worry. They started kissing as Yuxin slowly thrusts her hips and her hand inside his hair. Progressively, she moves faster as she moans in their kisses. Kun couldn’t hold it anymore as he came inside her. Feeling it, Yuxin slowed her pace as they continued kissing.

Kun broke away from the kiss and asked, **“I think it’s time to untie me. Let’s take a shower.”** This caused Yuxin to laugh as she stood up and untied him.

Kun went into the shower first. **“Join me”** he motioned her to come inside. He slowly opened the shower head above them and hugs her small frame from behind. “You were so good at the lap dance you don’t even know. Now it’s my turn to pleasure you.” He said in her ear as he bit her ear lobe and planted kisses on her neck. This caused Yuxin to shiver at his breath.

He held Yuxin by her shoulders and pushed her slightly against the wall as he towers over her. They shared a wet kiss with his hands busy kneading her mounds and occasionally pinching her nipples causing her to moan.

Kun then slowing went down as he sucks her nipples and planting kisses on her lower abdomen. He took one of her legs and placed it on his shoulders. He started by kissing her inner thigh, followed by her bud and then, her folds. This caused Yuxin to shiver at his kisses and Kun sensed that he is doing it right.

He slowly swirled his tongue between her folds and occasionally dipping it in her hole. Then, he sucked her clit making Yuxin pull his hair. He inserted one of his fingers and moves it in and out. Yuxin moans his name. **“Kun—”** Before she could even continue, he inserted one more finger causing her to arch her back. Her legs are trembling and Kun wrapped his arms around her thigh on his shoulder to support her. He slowly moved his fingers inside her and occasionally curling them inside her.

Her grip in his hair got stronger as she closed her eyes shut and arched her back. She reached her climax. Kun felt liquid dripping out of her on his fingers. He took out his fingers and sucked them. **“You taste so good.”** Kun said causing Yuxin to blush and grin.

They moved on to the bathtub for a warm soak. Yuxin is lying down on top of Kun as they enjoy the hot water. They closed their eyes as they enjoyed each other’s’ company. Kun broke the silence by saying, **“We were wild.”** Yuxin replied closing her eyes shut and covering her face, **“The alcohol has worn off and now I’m embarrassed.”**

It made Kun laugh and he teased her, **“Now that you are sober. We have to do another round on the bed.”** This earned a punch on his chest as they both laughed.


End file.
